


Through the Eyes of Monsters

by CJCroen1393



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies)
Genre: Dinosaurs, Gen, POV Animal, a little look at what these creatures are thinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJCroen1393/pseuds/CJCroen1393
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wonder what the dinosaurs and other creatures in the Jurassic Park films are thinking?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Eyes of Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of Jurassic World (which will be released the day before my birthday) I'm going to try writing (or continuing in the case of "Stranded Idols") fanworks about dinosaurs!

**Velociraptor mongoliensis**  
I'm trapped. I'm stuck here in this dark prison.

They're trying to take me somewhere. I don't want to go. I'm angry. I don't know where my sisters are.

I need to get out.

Out. Out. Out.

OUT.

_OUT._

I have escaped.

The creature trying to fight me is captured. I tear him apart. I can hear another creature screaming outside.

"SHOOT HER! SHOOOOOOT HER!"

 **Brachiosaurus altithorax**  
I stand tall. My head clears the trees.

As my footsteps shake the ground, I stand in front of the trees. I eat the leaves from the top. 

Everyday since birth I have eaten. I have grown huge from a diet of leaves.

 **Tyrannosaurus rex**  
I hear it again. That voice. The voice talking to those things I never see. That voice means that I will eat soon.

I am fed. But I am not satisfied. I need more. Something else. Something filling.

A meal fit for a queen.

 **Velociraptor mongoliensis**  
My sisters are hungry. I am hungry.

We are fed again today, but this does not satiate me. I am a hunter. Dropping a bizarre creature into my home is not enough.

I need to hunt. I need to kill. But in this tiny place, I cannot. The island is so large and vast...but we are stuck here...

I want to make this place mine.

 **Triceratops horridus**  
My stomach hurts. My throat is tight.

I feel like I'm going to die. I cannot breathe.

My eyes and nose are running.

I hear footsteps and see some strange creatures coming towards me. I'm not strong enough to attack them in case they're dangerous. 

But one of them simply kneels in front of me and smiles. It seems to want to help me.

I'm in too much pain to not allow it to.

 **Tyrannosaurus rex**  
It is dark. And it's raining. It's kind of nice, but something feels different.

The gate.

It's no longer shocking me.

It's my chance.

I break through.

 **Dilophosaurus wetherilli**  
Hungry.

Want food.

See something moving in the distance.

Follow it. All thoughts say follow it.

Food.

Food. Food. Food. Food. Food. Food.

 **Tyrannosaurus rex**  
I see something very large. Like one of the dinosaurs I hunt. But it's not moving. A light is coming from its body. I inspect the strange creature.

I push it over. It screeches. I bite into it's strange stubby legs. They taste like tar. I don't want to eat the creature anymore. I hear a noise.

Another light. I follow it. And then another light, held by a small, dark coated creature. I go towards it and knock it into a strange structure.

I expose another small creature seated below me.

Food.

I devour the tiny, screaming creature.

It tastes like grease.

 **Dilophosaurus wetherilli**  
Big thing throws a stick. I don't understand.

I spit venom at it.

It runs away.

I don't like it. It's ugly and mean.

But it's also nice and fat.

And I'm hungry.

My frill fans out.

I pounce.

It screams.

 **Velociraptor mongoliensis**  
We've escaped.

I don't know how, but we have. My sisters and I go out and prepare to feed.

There is a tall creature standing there. Six feet tall, just like us.

By the time we're through with him, all that's left of him is his arm.

 **Gallimimus bullatus**  
We're running.

Running.

Running.

Running.

She's after us.

She wants to kill us.

She wants to eat us.

We're scared. Very scared.

She's back.

I didn't see her coming.

She sinks her teeth into my back.

Her jaw breaks my neck.

And I am gone.

 **Velociraptor mongoliensis**  
I have frightened and injured one of those creatures. She has limped away in a panic.

I wish I could have eaten her. She looked soft and sweet.

But I found that other creature, the taller one.

He's trying to shoot one of my sisters.

I remain hidden. I slip toward him.

When the time is right, I strike.

"Clever girl..."

 **Tyrannosaurus rex**  
I killed the Gallimimus. I'm still hungry.

There isn't enough food on this island. I need more. I'm too large for small prey like the Gallimimuses and the skinny greasy creature.

I look out into the distance. I see movement. A group of small dinosaurs.

I walk toward them quietly.

 **Velociraptor mongoliensis**  
Those two shrieking things are perfect prey. My remaining sister and I go after them.

I must admit, they're worthy opponents. My sister and I try to hunt them, but they are fairly evasive. They slip through the entire area I'm stalking them in and evade my sister and I perfectly.

We still chase them. The adults of the species come back and try to save them. We chase them and try to kill them. We would laugh at their lack of intelligence. They try to shoot us like that idiot hunter. We evade them.

We track them down into the opening area.

And there, we have them cornered. My sister prepares to strike.

And then, she's gone.

 **Tyrannosaurus rex**  
At last. I have food big enough to fill me up!

This raptor is delicious! I tear her apart and eat her internal organs. The other raptor screams and lunges at me.

She is not worthy to touch me. I throw her into a pile of bones. She falls limp onto the ground.

Dead.

I roar triumphantly. 

Long live the queen.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked. Maybe. IDK.
> 
> This is my first time writing something like this, so please tell me if there's anything I need to improve on.


End file.
